Many sports require the player to use a handheld racket or stick as a requirement for playing the particular sport. These “stick sports” include baseball, tennis, racquetball, lacrosse, golf, hockey, and dozens of others. While playing a stick sport, the player is required to forcibly grip the end of the “stick” with one or both hands.
It is well known that the strength of a player's grip, i.e., the gripping force exerted by the player to forcibly hold the stick, dramatically influences the player's ability to control both stick motion and the amount of force the player can transmit to the stick. A strong grip usually improves the player's competitiveness by improving both the control and force of the stick motion.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device that enhances a player's gripping strength.